All Too Well
by when stars align
Summary: It wasn't a fairytale ending, but it was perfect enough for Kim Crawford. /Kim's journey in Kickin' It On Our Own. slight songfic. one shot. Jack&Kim.


**This is my take of Kickin' It On Our Own, with Kim's point of view, but written in third person. Does that make sense? :P Anyways, I hope you like it!**

All Too Well

Kim Crawford was never the type to forget about her friends. She had never planned on forgetting them on purpose, until they completely forgot about her. She doesn't trust much people, the only ones who earned her trust are the Wasabi Warriors, who she never expected to forget about her completely. Before they had gone their separate ways, she had said that the Wasabi Warriors didn't need a dojo to keep them together, and asked Jack for confirmation. Jack had said yes, she trusted him but she didn't expect him to hurt her the most. The first month apart was fine, since they never forgot about each other. However, two months later, Eddie joined his dance class, Milton transferred to Swathmore, Jerry kind of followed along, and Jack changed completely. Eddie was still his usual sweet self, Milton was still smart as usual, and Jerry was just being...Jerry. Jack changed. He no longer was those who wore colored shirts, he went back to skateboarding, and he hung out with guys who were mean to the elderly.

Kim didn't want to be the one who was left behind, and so she went back to cheerleading, because things change, and friends leave, and life doesn't stop for anyone. Getting over what used to be the Wasabi Warriors was not easy, which she managed to do, except for Jack. _Jack Brewer. _The guy she had fallen for ever since they had met. How was she supposed to get over him? His eyes, his smile, the fact that he is almost always saving the day. How he rescued her when they were actually living in a movie instead of filming it. Their almost kiss on top of the Hollywood sign. Whenever she thought about it, she could still feel his breath on her lips, his hands on her arms. All those memories of her and Jack was _unforgettable._ She still remembers it like it just happened. Maybe it's time for her to get a boyfriend.

* * *

_I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to..._

* * *

She thought she had done a great job trying to forget Jack, that is until he came to look for her during her cheer practice. _  
_

"Hey Kim how have you been?" Such a simple question, yet so complicated to answer. How has she been? Great, like a crumpled up piece of paper in the corner.

She settled with an indifferent "I'm fine."

"Did you get my message about tonight?" Did she? Of course she did. She just didn't know how to answer it, to face people who she hadn't seen in months. She thought by not responding he would give up, but there he was standing in front of her.

"Uh...yeah I can't make it." She just couldn't face them.

"Come on, it's for Rudy, it sounded important." She had enough. Who did he think he was, after months of not keeping in touch with her, he suddenly showed up and expect things to be the way they were?

"Well staying connected was important, and that didn't happen neither." The simple sentence she spoke, perfectly described how she had felt in those past few months.

"It wasn't just me, we all went in different directions." It wasn't only him, but wasn't him the one who promised nothing will change?

"We lost the dojo Jack, but I hadn't think we'd lose each other." Hurt was evident in her voice.

Just then, Brad, who she used to get over Jack decided to walk in. "Kim, when you're done with practice, we'll go grab a slice."

"Oh uh Jack, this is Brad. He's my...boyfriend." She had to introduce them.

"I'll see you around." Did she just see shock and_ hurt_ in his eyes? No it couldn't be. _It can't be..._

* * *

_And I might be okay but I'm not fine at all..._

* * *

"Jack, do you think Rudy's big news is that he wants to quit his job and get his dojo back?" Kim heard Milton say when she was outside of Falafel Phil's.

"That's what I was hoping." She said as she walked in, followed by a chorus of "Kim!"

"Kim you made it!" Jack sounded almost..._happy_.

"It's good to see you guys." it was barely a whisper, but Kim caught it. She didn't fail to catch the corners of his mouth lifting up into a smile. How she missed his smile.

"RUDY!" their voices trailed off when they saw Rudy in such a bad shape.

"You look uh..."

"I know I know. Everyone's talking about it. I got my eyebrows waxed!" Rudy squeezed into the booth, shoving her against Jerry, who did not look happy.

"So Rudy what's the big news?"

"Well, um...I got a big promotion and I'm moving to Taiwan!" Their expressions dropped.

"Wow...Taiwan...that's...that's great Rudy." Kim almost had to force those words out.

"I just wanted to tell you guys in person. You know, tonight is about remembering all of the great times that we shared, so order anything you want!" Rudy didn't seem to catch their expressions, and the rest of the night they spent reliving memories.

* * *

_you taught me about your past thinking your future was me_

* * *

_"_Guys, this was great. And even though you might not have me, but you still got the dojo, and more importantly...each other." None of them looked happy. They didn't have each other.

"Yeah." again, the words were forced and tasted bitter in her mouth.

"I'll always love you guys. What do you say? One last time? Wasabi?"

"Wasabi!"

"Alright, get out of here I'm gonna pay this bill." They moved out...and paused.

"One last time come on!" before they launched themselves into a group hug that was very much missed.

"I love you guys."

"Take care Rudy." she had meant it.

With that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

_I know it's long gone and there was nothing else I could do_

* * *

Soon enough Rudy found out the truth. "What were you guys thinking? You've never lied to me before!"

"Actually that's not true. There was the broke carpet thing, the missing toilet thing, the hole inside the-"

"I get it! You've lied to me before!"

"Rudy, we didn't want you to miss out on a great opportunity because of us."

"Let me ask you guys something. If I were the sensei in that dojo, would you come back?"

"Of course we would." Kim said, and meant it. She realized that she missed her old life and needed things to be back the way they were. She wasn't happy at all with her life. She didn't even have feelings for her current 'boyfriend'. It might sound selfish but he was just someone she used to keep her mind off Jack.

* * *

_well maybe we got lost in translation_

* * *

Training with Milton's aunt Jillian was no fun. She was really strict. Kim and Jack tried to get out of training by sweet talking her.

"We were just talking about you. We think you're pretty awesome coming down here to help them out."

"And I love your workout outfit! It is so cute!"

"You know what I think would be cute? You, grabbing the treadmill and doing ten miles Goldilocks!" Kim nodded, scared, and ran towards the treadmill.

The whole time when she was on the treadmill, she was looking at Jack.

After the whole training session, they were back in shape and were grateful towards Jillian. Rudy tried to hit her in the stomach, but ended up getting his fist hurt.

"Look guys, I was tough on you because I care, alright? You see, the key to a long healthy happy life is being in great shape. Now, go get your dojo back! Go go go!"

With that, the Wasabi Warriors ran to fight and get their dojo back.

* * *

_running scared, I was there_

* * *

Kim fought against a Black Dragon. Of course she'd won. She smiled and high fived the guys, and Jack gave her a pat on the back. Next up was Jack.

"Come on Jack come on!" She cheered with a wide smile on her face, expecting Jack to win the match. She had been paying attention to the match until a figure clad in blue walked towards her. It was Brad. Kim decided not to be rude and started chatting with him since he was after all her boyfriend, not knowing Jack's attention was on her. The match ended with a tie.

"Sorry guys, I lost my focus for a second." Jack spoke, his brown orbs directed at Kim. Kim had a sinking feeling that she knew why Jack had not won. Jack had a look of disappointment and his brown eyes seemed to be boring into her soul, with the intense look he was giving her. The unspoken tension hung heavily in the air until Milton spoke up.

"Rudy, this means you have to win."

The rest of the match went by slowly, with Kim not really paying attention sometimes, thinking about what had happened earlier. Was Jack..._jealous? _After much thinking, Kim knew what she had to do. The decision was as clear as daylight.

* * *

_time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

* * *

"Brad? We need to talk." She spoke quietly after the match had ended, with Rudy winning.

"Of course, anything for you." Brad answered, following her out to the courtyard.

"You're a great guy, but-" Kim was cut off.

"You think this relationship is going nowhere?" He interrupted calmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find someone who really deserves you." She apologized.

"It's alright, I felt like we were only friends. Can we still be friends though?" He questioned.

"Yeah of course," She sighed. "So anyway Brad, I hope you understand it's just...I still have feelings for someone else."

Brad nodded, and with a quick smile he was gone. Jack smirked as he had overheard the conversation, and sneaked up behind Kim silently.

"JACK! I was just uh...You weren't supposed to hear that." Kim almost freaked out when she realized Jack had overheard the break up.

"I don't know, kind of glad I did." Jack smiled a smile that was only for Kim. She smiled softly, waiting for Jack to continue.

"Hey uh you know what, instead of going to practice, you wanna go get some pizza?" She didn't miss how his voice seemed to be a little higher than usual. Jack was nervous? Well that's new. _  
_

"We're gonna blow a practice just so we can have a..." Kim trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"A date." The words seemed to come out easily. Kim smiled wider, blushing.

Both of them walked off with huge smiles on their faces. It was obvious the two were in love. It wasn't a fairytale ending, but it was perfect enough for Kim Crawford.

* * *

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

* * *

**And that's the end of my first fanfic after nearly two years! I apologize if this sucks because I wrote it in a day, plus my writing skills were rusty. Hope you enjoyed reading it! It is kind of based off All Too Well by Taylor Swift, with an alternate twist. If it isn't too much to ask for, review maybe? :D It would mean so much to me. There is a Perks reference in the fanfic. Review if you found it! :D**

**much love,**

**paint the roses red. **


End file.
